gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiftie Muggle
A queen among peasants. Swiftie Muggle is nice, but y user from the board. She is known for putting people in her place, including the low lives that continue to invade this page (yes, i know you are reading and i know who you are, don't forget im friends with the wiki creator you dumb hoe). These arguments always end up in Swiftie slaying her enemies. Swiftie gets away with it by using witty remarks, and also is quite a persistent (sometimes annoying) Rosalina Supporter, though, Swiftie's True Queen Will always be Peach . Swiftie's Begginings Swiftie discovered Gamefaqs as a whole in May 2014. She initially thought, What the hell is this Sh...?? , ''and believed that the site only had cheats and tricks to old games ... But little did Swiftie know, that a whole new experience was waiting for her at the other side of the door ... ''The Board section. ''Using her logic, she tracked down the boards of her favorite Nintendo games, the most recent ones to be precise and she found the Smash Board and The MK board ; things were going to get just good... or so she thought. Hystory and Legacy Through her relatively short stance in Gfaqs, Swiftie managed to gave herself a name amount the most recognizable users in the current Mario related boards. Her stance towards Nintendo current decision of Cutting veterans such as Birdo in recent games upsets her and it's one of the few people vocal about it. Swiftie also has Trademark gimmicks, that she uses frequently as a closing line in her Posts, most noticeably in her ''SNAP posts against weak arguments. These include, and are not limited too: Know Your Place ''(Her most common closing line) ''Loserly (Her Classic mid speech remark) Behave (''Rare closing line)'' Have a Seat ''(Uncommon closing line) ''Tata♥ (Rare Exit line) Dear ''... (Uncommon Opening Line) ''See Sig and Goodnight! ''... (Current closing line as 'Know your place''' was moved to signature) To this day, Swiftie still visits Gfaqs regularly, though not as much as she wants. She is currently on a Hiatus in the Smash Board as she barely posts there anymore, but she said to return soon according to some rumours . Overall, Swiftie relies on her confidence and her ability to make people break, which in the end is so funny as she makes her points valid ; respected by many (hated by others lol) in the Nintendo-side of the Site. ♥Relationships♥ Warning! Some of these users are not part or even known by the Wiki! So you might not even known what i'm typing here lol. Shaneikua - Swiftie's First encounter with Shanei was truly hilarious. They met during a Loll topic and ever since Swiftie started talking with her about WANKY things, they truly got along and used to tag team in a few topics. Sylawatch - Swiftie met Syla under similar circumstances, though they did not talk too much at first. It wasn't Until THIS glorious moment when their relationship and bond grew Stronger. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69770522 Michaeloll - At first, Swiftie and Michael did not get along, at all. Though, she saw his funny side and started to like him and actually learn how his Love for Daisy overcomes many aspects of the boards delusions. Overall, She is in good terms with him and would tag along with him at times (see above). LavieThunda - Lavie was Swiftie's 1st Friend ever during her time on the site. She is a sweet and strong gurl that loves Luigi and fangirls over him and it's Proud to do so. Swiftie And Lavie fought some time ago, but thankfully is all in the past and can get along as BFF again. NeoBowser - Though initially acquaintances, Neo and Swiftie got along until last month where the two often picked on each other and started catfights that never ended because they never agreed with things lol. As for now Neo and Swiftie can get Along as Friends once again thanks to this Lovely topic in the Mario PARTY 10 Boards. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/805619-mario-party-10/71226345 ComeOnToadette - Both hate each other as they are polar opposites, but in a funny way. GoddessRosal1na- Swifties biggest inspiration. GR is widely know and popular for her ability to Swiftly p through moderations and have the most popular 500 Topics in the whole Smash 4 board hystory. Swiftie misses GR gimmick and misses how she would put all the people in their place ; Swiftie will miss her, and her ability to always bring a Smile to many faces. Most Important Topics The Following Topics are SM most iconic and relevant moments in her Story. 1) So it was futile in the end. Laura Faye is voicing Rosalina again, oh Welp... http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/805619-mario-party-10/71226345 2) OMG I JUST GOT MY ANSWER http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/70022871 3) The ROSALINE meme started for a reason (By Syla) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69770522 And many many more that I Forgot about lol... # Swiftie Despises Nintendo for being extremely lazy with the Mario spin off lately. # Swiftie believes that Mercedes Rose (Rosalina's original voice) should come back to save the day. # Swiftie believes that even Kerri Kane should come back to reprise her role as Rosalina. # Swiftie believes that Laura F. Smith could be better in her take as Rosalina since she is a pro actress. # This is how Rosalina should have sounded in Mario Kart 8 : http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1rIL8AyMr4T.mp3 But since they barely can do a proper game anymore i guess Swiftie was expecting too much. Category:Users Category:Mario Characters Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Heroes Category:Queen Category:Stay salt Category:Social Justice Warriors Category:Go back to Tumblr